Go Home
by 21.Nightingale
Summary: "Hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia. Jangan pernah melupakan janji yang sudah kita ikrarkan. Dikehidupan berikutnya aku akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Kita akan terus bersama dimasa manapun. Terpisah jarak sejauh apapun, kita pasti akan saling menemukan. Karena kita tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Aku akan menemuimu di masa depan, aku berjanji." Oneshot —NaruSasu


**Desa Konoha, Perang Ninja IV**

Mereka berdiri bersisian dengan nafas yang sama-sama terengah. Pakaian mereka lusuh dan kotor, noda darah –entah darah si pemilik atau darah lawan- menempel di beberapa bagian. Tanah disekitar mereka terbongkar, akar pohon-pohon yang tumbuh didaerah tersebut mencuat kesana-sini. Keadaan disekitar mereka sangat berantakan dan porak-poranda. Menjadi bukti nyata betapa keras pertempuran mereka, dan betapa diantara sama sekali tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tak jauh dari mereka terbaring sesosok monster yang beberapa saat lalu telah mereka kalahkan bersama.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Pemuda dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih dibelakang bajunya terbatuk keras, darah keluar dan –lagi-lagi- mengenai bajunya.

"Sasuke!" pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang kusam karena debu segera menghampiri sosok yang bernama Sasuke tersebut. Menahan tubuh sosok yang hampir limbung itu, duduk dengan bagian atas badan Sasuke yang bersandar ke dadanya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terbatuk dengan cairan merah yang menyembur sedikit dari celah bibirnya yang memang sudah ternoda dengan warna yang sama sebelumnya.

"Bertahanlah Sasuke!" si pirang menggoyang sedikit tubuh lemah dalam dekapannya. "Tolong! Siapapun, tolong! Ada yang terluka parah disini!" si pirang berteriak ke sembarang arah, berharap siapapun dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Naruto!" dari arah belakang Naruto seorang gadis berambut merah muda melompat dari dahan ke dahan pohon yang sudah patah, bekas pertarungan mereka.

"Sakura-chan!" pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Naruto menatap gadis merah muda tersebut dengan perasaan lega yang tak terbendung. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke! Dia terluka parah, cepat obati dia!"

Sakura menatap pemuda yang terbaring lemah dalam dekapan Naruto. Gadis tersebut berlutut dihadapan si pemuda pirang dan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terulur dan mendekatkannya ke dada Sasuke, bagian yang terluka paling parah dan terus mengucurkan darah. Namun tangan si pirang yang tadi menekan luka tersebut mampu mengurangi intensitas darah yang terus keluar.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau perlahan-lahan membungkus kedua tangan Sakura dan mengalirkan cahaya itu ke dada Sasuke yang terluka. Naruto menatap Sakura yang terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Keringat mengalir dari sisi wajah putihnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan, memandang wajah serius Sakura dan wajah pucat Sasuke bergantian.

"Naruto." Sebuah suara rendah –hampir seperti bisikan- memanggilnya.

Si pirang yang sejak tadi fokus memandang tangan Sakura beralih ke sumber suara tersebut. Iris safirnya bertemu pandang dengan manik obsidian pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di masa depan, bukan?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si raven membuat kening Naruto berkerut.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Diam saja, Sakura-chan pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu." Sanggah si pirang kesal.

"Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau akan tetap menjadi… ugh, sahabatku di kehidupan berikutnya."

"Tentu saja, dasar Teme!" Naruto semakin jengkel, namun perasaan gelisah segera memenuhi dadanya melihat usaha gadis merah jambu itu seperti tak membuahkan hasil yang nyata. Luka didada Sasuke tidak menutup seperti seharusnya, sedangkan darah yang keluar terlihat semakin pekat.

Tiba-tiba cahaya hijau di tangan Sakura memudar dan hilang sama sekali. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran bercampur resah. Pikiran buruk mulai memasuki otaknya, kuku-kuku ketakutan itu semakin jelas terasa menghimpit ruang dadanya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kenapa berhenti? Apakah lukanya sudah sembuh?" si pirang bertanya sangsi.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Sasuke-kun kehilangan banyak darah, _chakra_-nya pun sudah hampir habis." Suara gadis itu terdengar begitu putus asa di telinga Naruto.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?" suaranya bergetar tanpa si pirang sadari, sedangkan gadis itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan menusuk dari Naruto. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan bahwa kadang ada beberapa saat dimana kemampuan ninja medis terbaik pun tidak bisa merubah keadaan. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah seperti itu! Kita harus membawa Sasuke pulang! Sasuke pasti-"

"Dobe." Sebuah telapak tangan yang dipenuhi dengan noda darah menyentuh pangkal pipinya. Hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil namun hal itu mampu membuat si pirang menghentikan ucapannya dan beralih memandang sosok yang menyentuhnya barusan.

Ada perasaan asing yang sudah lama tidak si pirang rasakan muncul kembali di dasar hatinya ketika telinganya mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang dulu sering si raven gunakan. Dulu yang dulu sekali, saat-saat dimana tim tujuh masih lengkap, melaksanakan misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage bersama Kakashi-sensei.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa saat ini nafas Sasuke tersendat-sendat. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku-" si raven mengernyit sakit namun berusaha untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. "-aku pasti akan menemukanmu dikehidupan selanjutnya."

Sentuhan di wajahnya terlepas, meninggalkan noda merah yang terpeta jelas disana. Entah dari mana cairan yang kini berkumpul di pelupuk mata si pirang berasal. Sekuat tenaga menahan agar jangan sampai cairan itu jatuh ke pipinya. Sedangkan Sakura sudah sejak tadi terisak, air mata terus saja menjatuhi kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat diatas pahanya.

"Sasuke…" suaranya terdengar semakin bergetar. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Ya, Naruto ingat apa yang dikatakannya pada si raven di bawah jembatan dulu, ketika pertemuan lima Kage menjadi kacau balau karena Sasuke datang dan membunuh Danzou. Bahwa ketika mereka mati maka mereka akan bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya. Tanpa adanya ambisi balas dendam maupun status sebagai _Jinchuuriki_ yang melekat pada diri mereka. Yang ada nanti hanyalah Naruto dan Sasuke, sehingga mereka bisa menjadi sahabat tanpa adanya berbagai macam kontradiksi maupun konflik yang menjembatangi mereka berdua.

Melihat mata biru si pirang berkaca-kaca, Sasuke tersenyum mengejek disela-sela perjuangannya melawan rasa berat yang menaungi kelopak matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Dobe. Kau terlihat sangat jelek." Olok si raven.

"Dasar Teme! Bisa-bisanya kau mengolokku disaat seperti ini!" hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan oleh si pirang, karena detik berikutnya yang mewakili kata-katanya bukanlah lagi suara, melainkan butiran-butiran bening yang –pada akhirnya- luruh dan menetes diujung dagu si pirang.

Melihat air mata si pirang pandangan mata Sasuke berubah sendu.

"Naruto, kita pasti bisa bersama nanti. Aku janji." Sekali lagi si raven terbatuk bersama cairan merah yang sama dengan tadi. "Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu aku telah melukaimu terlalu sering."

Naruto menggeleng. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Teme brengsek!"

Seolah tak mendengar umpatan si pirang, Sasuke malah mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum tulus untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

"Dan terima kasih karena kau tidak pernah menyerah atas diriku. Kau selalu percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti aku pasti pulang ke Konoha." Kata si raven lagi. "Aku memang akan pulang, Dobe, tapi bukan ke Konoha. Bagiku, dimanapun kau berada, disanalah tempatku kambali." Sasuke lagi-lagi mengernyit, berusaha keras menjaga agar matanya tetap terbuka. "Karena rumahku yang sesungguhnya adalah dirimu, Naruto."

Si pirang tercekat mendengar ucapan si raven barusan.

"Maka dari itu kau harus bertahan, Teme. Karena sekarang kau sudah pulang." Naruto menyahut pilu.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi lagi, Naruto."

"Tidak!" si pirang membantah keras. "Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi, Sasuke! Bertahanlah!"

"Nanti, Dobe. Aku pasti akan pulang." Suara Sasuke semakin melemah, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya tertutup, samar-samar telinganya masih menangkap suara Naruto yang terus menyebut namanya, sedangkan Sakura malah semakin terisak dengan suara keras. Kegelapan itu terasa begitu menenangkan dan damai. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa seperti ini. Seolah semua beban yang belasan tahun ini dipikulnya menguap. Mungkin karena sekarang ia tidak lagi memiliki dendam yang tertanam dihatinya, mungkin karena akhirnya sekarang Sasuke tahu bahwa kakaknya satu-satunya sangat menyayanginya.

Ah, atau mungkin karena rasa hangat yang didapatnya dari seseorang yang saat ini terus mendekapnya ke dalam dadanya. Memeluknya erat seolah berniat menyembunyikan dirinya dari seluruh dunia. Ya, pasti karena saat ini tubuhnya sedang bersandar pada tempat ternyaman, dan pada orang yang tepat.

Hal terakhir yang Sasuke rasakan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar lenyap adalah sepasang lengan kokoh yang terus memeluknya. Kuat dan erat.

**Go Home**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Hai, Minna-san! *teriak pake toa***

**Ini oneshot pertama yang Night buat, semoga ceritanya gak terlalu aneh dan pasaran ya. Aamiin.**

**Fict ini sebenarnya hadiah Night buat Narusasu Day, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, Night gak bisa posting pas hari H dan malah posting sekarang.**

**Ne, telat banget ya? —_—"**

**Hehe, tapi meskipun terlambat, Night tetap pengen ngerayain Narusasu Day, padahal ini pertama kalinya Night ikut tapi Naruto udah tamat duluan. Ha-ah…**

**Tapi biarlah, pokoknya, Happy -belated- Narusasu Day! _**

**And, Happy reading~**

**With love, Nightingale.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Inspired by Padi – Tempat Terakhir<p>

Bila nanti aku kehilangan,

Mungkin itu hanya sesaat

Karena kuyakin kita kan bertemu lagi…

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha, 137 Tahun Kemudian. Di waktu yang lain…<strong>

Kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah warna putih gading plafon kamar tidurnya. Mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh, alis hitamnya bertaut mengingat mimpi aneh yang dialaminya semalam. Ia seolah melihat dirinya terbaring lemah dalam pelukan seseorang dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya disana. Sasuke sering mendengar ibunya berkata bahwa seseorang yang meninggal dalam mimpi berarti memiliki umur yang panjang. Tapi pada dasarnya si raven sama sekali tidak perduli akan hal tersebut.

Masih di tempat tidur si raven memilih untuk mengingat jadwal aktivitasnya hari ini. Berpikir sebentar kemudian menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Jadi ia memutuskan seharian ini ia hanya akan mendekam di apartemennya. Membersihkan kamar dan ruangan lain. Setelah mandi ia bisa menonton atau membaca buku, atau tidur. Apapun itu karena hari ini seluruh waktu adalah miliknya jadi ia akan menggunakannya untuk bersantai seharian.

Iris obsidiannya melirik ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam digital yang terletak di atas meja tersebut menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Oh, jangan tanyakan kenapa Sasuke bisa bangun sepagi ini tanpa perlu mendengar bunyi melengking yang berasal dari weker, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki benda seperti itu di apartemennya. Bangun pagi merupakan aktivitas rutin yang sudah si raven lakukan sejak ia masih kecil.

Merasakan sebuah getaran kecil yang berasal dari benda yang tergolek di atas meja bersama jam digital itu. Dengan malas si raven meraih benda elektronik tersebut. Ada sebuah e-mail yang masuk.

**From: Aniki**

**Subject: Selamat pagi**

**Pastikan siang nanti kau memiliki waktu kosong. Ayah menyuruh kita makan siang di rumah.**

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke membalas e-mail dari kakaknya tadi. Menjawab hanya dengan kata, Baiklah.

Sudah setahun lebih Sasuke tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya. Tidak ada masalah besar yang membuatnya pergi dari kediaman Uchiha seperti yang sering terjadi dalam opera sabun murahan di televisi. Si raven hanya ingin hidup mandiri, tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tuanya yang mulai beranjak tua sementara Sasuke sendiri sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang layak dengan gaji yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Maka setelah Sasuke berhasil membeli sebuah apartemen berukuran sedang dengan uang hasil kerjanya sendiri, si raven segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pindah kesana, mengikuti jejak Itachi sang kakak yang sudah pindah lebih dulu empat tahun sebelumnya.

Awalnya Mikoto, sang ibu tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sasuke. Karena rumah mereka akan semakin sepi jika si raven juga pindah seperti Itachi. Namun pada akhirnya sang Ibu luluh setelah Sasuke berjanji akan sering-sering datang bersama sang kakak untuk makan bersama.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Itachi?"

Mikoto bertanya sambil mengangkat piring dan mangkuk bekas kemudian membawanya ke westafel. Keluarga itu baru saja selesai makan siang.

"Baik, Bu." Jawab pemuda berambut panjang tersebut.

Setelah makan Sasuke bersama Fugaku -ayahnya- dan sang kakak beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Dibelakang mereka Mikoto mengikuti sambil membawa nampan dengan empat gelas teh hijau untuknya dan juga keluarganya.

"Kalau kau, Sasuke?" kali ini si ibu bertanya ke putra bungsunya.

"Hn. Baik juga, Bu." Sasuke menjawab dengan sama singkatnya dengan Itachi.

Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat kedua putranya seperti bersaing untuk mengucapkan kata paling sedikit. Walau sebenarnya kadang si ibu merasa seperti berada di antara kumpulan patung karena sifat pendiam anak-anaknya yang merupakan turunan dari ayah mereka.

Mengingat itu membuat Mikoto menghela nafas jengah.

"Tidak bisakah kalian cerewet sedikit? Ibu ingin kalian bercerita tentang apa saja." Keluh Mikoto.

"Laki-laki tidak cerewet seperti perempuan, Bu." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Ya, andai saja salah satu dari kalian perempuan. Pasti keluarga ini akan sedikit lebih berwarna." Mikoto kembali membalas masih dengan nada bosan yang sama.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah keluarga ini sesuram kuburan, Sayang." Fugaku melirik dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah anak-anakmu, mereka sangat suka diam seperti batu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa ibu tidak hamil saja lagi?" kali ini Itachi yang memberikan komentar. "Aku tidak keberatan jika harus punya adik selain Sasuke."

Itachi dan Fugaku saling melempar pandangan dan detik selanjutnya bersamaan menyeringai nakal. Melihat hal itu Mikoto hanya memalingkan wajah bersikap acuh, meski rona merah yang menjalari pipinya tak luput dari penglihatan suami dan kedua putranya.

"Dari pada kami yang memberi kalian adik, kenapa bukan kalian saja yang memberi kami cucu?" tanya Fugaku, berusaha membela istrinya.

"Benar." Mikoto menyahut cepat. "Kalian sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, sekali-kali bawa kekasih kalian kemari."

"Aku belum tertarik untuk menikah, Bu. Lagi pula aku tidak memiliki kekasih." Jawab Itachi disertai senyum tipis.

Tatapan Mikoto beralih ke putra bungsunya yang sejak tadi memilih bersikap pasif dari pada ikut serta dalam obrolan mereka. Memang diantara mereka, Sasukelah yang paling pendiam, bahkan melebihi Fugaku sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan menikah sebelum Aniki." Ucapan Sasuke segera mendapat tatapan sengit dari sosok yang bersangkutan.

"Oi, oi, kenapa harus begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau menikah lebih dulu." Protes Itachi.

Tentu saja pemuda tampan itu memprotes, karena hal itu akan membuatnya kesulitan menangani rajukan sang ibu agar ia segera menikah. Alasannya tentu saja dengan begitu Sasuke juga bisa menikah.

"Aku tidak mau mendahului Kakakku sendiri, Aniki. Itu sama saja aku tidak menghargaimu sebagai kakakku."

Mata Itachi menyipit melihat cara Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan. Ibu dan ayahnya pasti mengira jika Sasuke sedang berusaha menjadi adik yang berbakti padanya. Tapi Itachi bisa melihat maksud Sasuke sebenarnya dibalik iris obsidian yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

Sasuke sengaja berkata seperti itu agar ia terbebas dari tuntutan ibu mereka tentang masalah pernikahan. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu selama Itachi masih berstatus lajang seperti sekarang.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

Adiknya selalu saja menjadikannya tumbal. Tapi biarlah, mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia memikirkan tentang masalah pernikahan. Tidak selamanya juga ia harus hidup melajang, bukan?

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya ketika hari sudah menjelang sore. Sambil mendudukkan diri di ruang tamu apartemennya si raven menghela nafas lelah.

Selalu begitu setiap kali si raven berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya. Ibunya selalu memaksa Sasuke –dan juga kakaknya- untuk tinggal lebih lama. Merecoki mereka dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai dari pekerjaan hingga masalah makanan yang mereka konsumsi hari-harinya. Tapi Sasuke berbohong bila ia berkata ia tidak suka dengan perhatian sang ibu. Semandiri dan sedewasa apapun si raven, ia tetap menyukai semua kasih sayang yang dicurahkan Mikoto padanya, juga rindu dengan orang tuanya jika tidak bertemu dengan mereka dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Si raven teringat dengan pertanyaan ibunya mengenai masalah pernikahan tadi. Kekasih? Sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu. Bukannya Sasuke tidak menyadari tanda ataupun sinyal yang diberikan oleh teman-teman sekantornya, hanya saja Sasuke tidak merasakan adanya sebuah keharusan untuk menanggapi hal itu. Berbagai macam godaan dari wanita-wanita disekitarnya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian si raven. Tidak perduli seberapa cantik atau seksinya mereka.

Buk!

Sebuah suara seperti benda yang jatuh terdengar cukup keras dari luar apartemen Sasuke. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya si raven kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu untuk memeriksa asal suara tadi. Setelah memasukkan _password_ Sasuke memegang gagang pintu dan menariknya pelan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan apartemennya. Iris obsidiannya memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri namun disepanjang koridor apartemennya juga kosong. Sasuke mulai berpikir jika tadi ia hanya berhalusinasi mendengar bunyi debum pelan seperti itu ketika sebuah suara lain tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

"Meong…" Sebuah suara yang terdengar berasal dari bawah dekat dengan kakinya.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke terpaku. Iris obsidiannya menatap tanpa berkedip kepada makhluk berkaki empat yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai tiga puluh senti tersebut.

Seekor kucing hitam dengan aksen putih disepanjang tungkai kakinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang memakai kaos kaki. Ekornya yang panjang terlipat ke sisi kiri tubuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke seolah kehilangan kemampuan motoriknya, melainkan karena sepasang mata si kucing yang terus menatap ke dalam obsidian milik si raven. Iris mata si kucing seperti mengingatkan Sasuke dengan sesuatu yang sudah lama dilupakannya. Biru yang lebih cerah dari pada langit dan lebih dalam dari samudera. Manik yang sewarna batu safir.

Sasuke menatap makhluk berbulu tersebut dengan kening berkerut dan alis yang bertaut rapat. Tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri sampai mengizinkan kucing tersebut masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tidak, Sasuke yakin ia sedang tidak merasa kasihan pada makhluk itu.

Untuk sesama manusia saja –kecuali ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya karena mereka adalah tiga manusia yang paling penting bagi si raven- ia tidak pernah merasa simpatik, apalagi hanya untuk binatang yang sedang menjilati bulu-bulunya saat ini.

Duduk dengan posisi bersandar, kaki menyilang, dan tangan bersedekap, si raven bertanya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan apartemenku?"

"Meong…" jawab si kucing.

"Kau tidak berniat mengotori koridor apartemenku, bukan?"

…

"Aku tidak memelihara ikan jenis apapun jika itu yang kau cari."

"Meong…"

"Di apartemenku juga tidak ada tikus."

…

Sasuke terus berbicara sambil menatap kucing tersebut seolah-olah hewan itu mengerti setiap perkataan yang dilontarkannya barusan. Sementara si kucing hanya menatap si raven dengan mata birunya yang besar dan bulat. Sesuatu tentang cara kucing itu menatap Sasuke membuat perut si raven bergelenyar aneh.

Si raven berdiri kemudian menghampiri pintu apartemen dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Mata si kucing terus mengikuti gerak-gerik si raven.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, silahkan keluar." Sasuke berkata sambil memandang si kucing.

Beberapa saat si kucing hanya duduk dengan kaki belakang tertekuk sedangkan kaki depan tetap lurus. Tiba-tiba si kucing berdiri dengan keempat kakinya dan mulai melangkah. Awalnya Sasuke mengira kucing itu akan menuruti ucapannya dengan berjalan melewati pintu yang terbuka lebar di sebelahnya. Namun ternyata kucing tersebut malah melangkah ke arah sebaliknya, mendekati pintu kamar tidur si raven dan meringkuk di atas lap kaki yang Sasuke letakkan tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

Alis si raven bertaut rapat -lagi- melihat tingkah si kucing. Sasuke melangkah mendekati posisi si kucing setelah menutup kembali pintu apertemennya. Dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam ke dalam celananya –Sasuke bahkan belum sempat berganti pakaian- si raven berdiri menatap hewan itu.

"Aku belum memberimu izin untuk tinggal di apartemenku."

"Meong…"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang.

"Baiklah, malam ini kau boleh tinggal."

"Meong…"

"Hn. Sama-sama." Jawab si raven seolah-olah si kucing tadi mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur dengan si kucing yang mengikutinya di belakang. Berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol susu di bagian raknya. Meletakkan susu itu di meja dapur, selanjutnya si raven mengambil mangkuk ceper. Dituangkannya isi botol tersebut kedalam mangkuk ceper tadi hingga setengah, kemudian menekuk sebelah lututnya dan menyodorkan mangkuk berisi susu tersebut ke hadapan si kucing.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus."

Sasuke menatap kucing hitam yang mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan meminum susu itu sedikit demi sedikit. Terus berdiri seperti itu hingga susu yang tersisa dalam mangkuk itu hampir habis. Melihat kucing tersebut sudah berhenti menjulurkan lidahnya, Sasuke mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan meletakkannya di westafel.

"Sekarang aku mau mandi dulu, tunggulah disini." Kata si raven kemudian meninggalkan ruang dapur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sementara si kucing tetap ditempatnya seolah mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, hanya mata biru besarnya yang mengikuti langkah si raven.

Selesai mandi dan makan malam hal selanjutnya yang Sasuke lakukan adalah duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya dengan televisi yang menyala. Iris obsidiannya sesekali teralih dari siaran berita yang sedang ditontonnya, melirik ke bawah lantai dimana kucing hitam itu sedang berbaring dengan posisi meringkuk di dekat kakinya, mata birunya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak yang sedang terpejam. Masih tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya membiarkan seekor hewan berada di apartemennya sekarang dengan setumpuk bulu di tubuhnya yang bisa dengan mudah menempel di karpet tebal miliknya.

Malas memikirkan si kucing, Sasuke meraih _remote control_ dan mematikan televisi dan juga semua lampu di setiap ruangan di apartemen tersebut. Memilih untuk segera tidur mengingat pekerjaannya di kantor menunggu esok pagi. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur kemudian menutupi setengah tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hendak mematikan lampu terakhir yang masih menyala yaitu lampu kecil yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya, iris obsidiannya melihat si kucing yang –Sasuke kira- masih tidur di ruang tamu ternyata sedang berdiri didekat tempat tidurnya dengan mata terbuka lebar menatap si raven.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

...

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidur tadi."

Si kucing tidak menjawab, yang hewan itu lakukan adalah mengubah posisinya dari yang tadinya berdiri menjadi berbaring meringkuk seperti posisinya sewaktu di ruang tengah.

"Kau ingin tidur disini?" kembali si raven bertanya.

"Meong..." Sasuke menganggap itu sebagai ya.

Menarik nafas sejenak, si raven berkata, "Terserah kau saja."

Setelah itu Sasuke kemudian mematikan lampu dan memperbaiki letak selimut dan bantalnya. Menarik nafas pelan dan mulai menutup matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi si raven untuk terlelap, dengan harapan semoga kali ini Sasuke tidak bermimpi aneh lagi. Hal yang tidak disadarinya adalah sepasang mata bulat sewarna safir itu terus terarah kepadanya.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke tertidur, tapi ia yakin saat ini pagi belum datang. Mungkin sekarang masih pukul dua atau tiga. Ditengah-tengah kesadarannya yang terombang-ambing antara tidur dan terjaga, si raven merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda, namun Sasuke tidak tahu dengan jelas hal apa itu. Rasanya tempat tidurnya menjadi lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya, juga terasa lebih hangat. Guling yang saat ini dipeluknya pun juga terasa lebih enak untuk didekap, jadi Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya ke guling tersebut. Dalam hati berpikir tidak tertutup kemungkinan bahwa beberapa jam ke depan Sasuke tidak akan bisa bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Tidak jika gulingnya senyaman seperti sekarang.

Hembusan udara hangat yang mengenai wajahnya secara konstan membuat kesadarnnya semakin menguap, namun dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya, seharusnya udara yang dihasilkan pendingin ruangan tidak sebegini hangatnya. Selain itu samar-samar si raven mencium aroma jeruk dan apel yang berasal dari udara hangat itu. Dan sekali lagi pendingin ruangan miliknya juga tidak memiliki program yang bisa menghasilkan aroma seenak ini. Jadi perlahan-lahan si raven memaksa kelopak matanya agar terbuka.

Hal pertama yang indera visualnya tangkap adalah leher sewarna karamel yang hampir menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Disaat otaknya memproses informasi itu sebuah suara yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya terdengar.

"Hei." Refleks si raven segera mendongak, dan saat itulah iris obsidian miliknya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris safir milik seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Sekarang Sasuke sadar bahwa saat ini sosok asing didepannya sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan tangan dan kaki yang memeluk tubuh si raven erat.

Sosok asing dengan surai pirang itu tersenyum tipis ke arah si raven. Hampir saja Sasuke berteriak mengira pemuda itu adalah orang jahat ketika suara serak itu terdengar lagi.

"Tidurlah lagi, Sasuke. Ini masih larut." Kali ini ucapan itu disertai dengan sebuah sapuan halus di rambut si raven yang berasal dari tangan sosok di depannya.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke kehilangan kemampuan untuk melakukan apapun karena rasa kantuk segera menyerbu kelopak matanya. Yang dilakukannya justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan si pemuda asing bersamaan dengan lengan milik sosok itu yang juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kehangatan yang membelenggunya saat ini terasa begitu familiar dan sangat dirindukan Sasuke.

"Mimpi indah, Teme." Bisikan itu adalah hal terakhir yang didengar si raven sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar jatuh kedalam lubang hitam tak berdasar.

.

Kelopak matanya segera terbuka, menampilkan iris hitam segelap batu obsidian.

Matanya mengerjap dengan cepat dan kemudian melarikan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih dan biru muda yang sudah sangat dikenalinya tertangkap manik hitamnya. Ini kamarnya. Sasuke sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar tidurnya, di apartemen berukuran sedang miliknya yang berada di lantai tiga.

Lalu yang semalam itu apa?

Dengan pelan Sasuke bangun dan menegakkan badan, mengecek seluruh ruangannya sekali lagi. Sebelum beralih menatap jam digital di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 06.27 pagi. Saat berniat untuk turun dari tempat tidur, barulah Sasuke menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain di kamarnya. Kucing hitam tersebut sedang berdiri di posisi yang sama ketika hendak tidur semalam, menatap Sasuke dengan mata bulat miliknya.

Sepertinya yang semalam memang benar-benar hanya mimpi.

Ha-ah…

.

"Kalau kau mau pergi silahkan lewat jendela, aku tidak menguncinya." Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan menentang sebuah tas hitam, siap berangkat. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya dibalut dengan jas hitam yang melekat pas di tubuhnya, celana kain dengan warna yang senada, dan sepatu _Pantovel_ hitam yang mengkilat.

Iris obsidiannya menatap dengan datar pada seekor kucing hitam yang sedang asik menjilati bulu-bulunya. Merasa bahwa si kucing tampaknya sudah mengerti dengan penjelasan si raven, Sasuke pun melangkah keluar dan mengunci apartemen tersebut.

Hari senin merupakan hari yang sibuk bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Karena begitu Sasuke sampai di ruangannya, setumpuk berkas yang berisi laporan sudah menunggu untuk diperiksa. Menjadi seorang _General Manager_ di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Dan Sasuke yakin hari ini ia pasti akan terus berada di ruang kerjanya hingga malam menjelang.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat si raven menghela napas pelan. Jari-jarinya menari dengan lincah diatas _keyboard_. Meskipun kedua matanya terus tertuju ke layar _desktop_, namun pikirannya melanglang jauh dari hal yang sedang dikerjakannya. Sedikit merasa khawatir dengan keberadaan makhluk berbulu yang sedang menghuni apartemennya. Sasuke sudah meletakkan semangkuk susu di lantai dapur untuk si kucing.

Jari-jarinya berhenti bergerak.

Tapi apakah dengan susu saja itu sudah cukup?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Itu bukan urusannya sama sekali. Sejak kapan ia memiliki kewajiban untuk mengurus makhluk berbulu itu? Niat awal si raven hanyalah membiarkan hewan itu menginap di apertemennya semalam. Lagi pula Sasuke tidak mengunci jendela apartemennya, jadi jika kucing itu kelaparan maka ia bisa keluar lewat jendela tersebut dan turun melalui tangga darurat. Tidak ada alasan bagi si raven untuk merasa khawatir.

Tangannya kembali bergerak diatas _keyboard_.

Bertekad dalam hati untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa pulang lebih awal.

.

"Meong…"

Suara itu menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke.

Seekor kucing dengan bulu hitam dan sepasang mata biru adalah hal yang pertama yang manik hitamnya tangkap ketika pintu apartemen miliknya terbuka. Kucing itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya seolah-olah sedang menanti kepulangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" si raven bertanya sambil melangkah masuk, si kucing mengikuti di belakang.

Menyampirkan jas yang sudah dilepasnya ke sandaran sofa, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dengan menenteng kantungan plastik. Si raven tadi memang sempat singgah ke sebuah toko swalayan dan membeli sesuatu. Sebuah bungkusan berukuran besar dengan gambar kepala kucing. Entah ada angin apa ia membeli makanan kucing ini, padahal Sasuke sendiri belum tahu pasti apakah kucing itu masih ada di apartemennya atau tidak. Namun ketika mendapati makhluk itu berdiri di depan pintu dan menyambutnya membuat si raven merasakan semacam kelegaan yang tak dapat di jelaskannya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya ketika melihat si kucing melahap makanan yang berbentuk ikan-ikan kecil tersebut dengan semangat.

Gagasan untuk mempunyai teman –Sasuke menolak menyebut hewan itu sebagai peliharaan karena itu berarti dirinya akan menjadi majikan, sedangkan kata majikan tidak cocok untuknya- yang menemani di apartemen itu sepertinya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Malam itu Sasuke tidur di kamarnya dengan si kucing yang juga kembali menempati posisi yang sama seperti semalam. Meringkuk di lantai beralaskan karpet dekat tempat tidur si raven. Mata birunya terus mengawasi Sasuke sementara pemuda itu perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadarannya. Setelah yakin bahwa si raven benar-benar sudah terlelap, kucing itu berdiri dengan keempat kakinya.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna jingga pucat perlahan-lahan memenuhi tubuh si kucing. Menyelimutinya dari kepala hingga ekornya yang panjang. Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu memudar namun yang terlihat bukanlah bulu hitam ataupun kumis yang panjang, melainkan sesosok pemuda dengan kulit sewarna karamel yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Tidak sedikitpun merasa kedinginan meskipun AC dalam ruangan itu menyala. Iris safirnya menatap lekat ke wajah tenang si raven yang sedang terlelap.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur agar bisa melihat keseluruhan sosok yang sedang terlelap tersebut. Dengan pelan pemuda itu ikut berbaring di sebelah si raven dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika merasakan si raven melingkarkan tangan ke pinggannya. Tubuh si raven ternyata masih mengingatnya.

Tangannya mengelus dahi pucat Sasuke penuh sayang, menyingkirkan helai poni si raven kemudian mengecup jidatnya pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Teme." Pemuda itu berbisik di depan wajah Sasuke.

.

"Otouto, kau kenapa?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Iris obsidiannya menatap Itachi yang saat ini sedang memandang heran kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?" sang kakak bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Itachi mengajak adiknya makan siang bersama sebelum harus kembali lagi ke kantor.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka diantarkan, Itachi membuka obrolan dan bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai pekerjaannya. Namun sepertinya sang adik tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, adiknya hanya memandang kosong ke jalanan di luar sana melalui jendela. Melamun adalah hal yang sangat jarang Sasuke lakukan.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita padaku." Lanjut sang kakak dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak." Ucap Sasuke tegas. "Berhenti memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku masih anak-anak."

Mendengar nada ketus adiknya, Itachi tersenyum geli. "Tapi bagiku kau tetaplah adik kecilku, Suke-chan."

"Kau menyebalkan." Sasuke menatap kakaknya jengkel.

"Aku juga menyayangimu." Sementara Itachi membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengehela napas pelan, kakaknya adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa bertahan dengan semua ucapan sinisnya. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa meminta sosok kakak yang lebih dari pemuda di depannya sekarang.

Setelah makan siang Sasuke segera kembali ke kantornya.

Namun ada suatu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak tadi pagi. Namun si raven sedikit bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan hal ini pada orang lain. Sasuke tahu ketika Itachi berkata bahwa ia bisa bercerita apa saja kakaknya itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Si raven sebenarnya sangat bersyukur karena memiliki kakak yang selalu perduli walaupun sampai mati Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengakui hal tersebut.

Sudah hampir sebulan ini Sasuke selalu merasa ada yang aneh ketika ia tidur, seolah-olah ada orang lain yang juga berbaring di tempat tidur si raven dan memeluk tubuhnya sepanjang malam. Namun setiap kali Sasuke terjaga di pagi harinya, keadaan tempat tidurnya selalu sama persis ketika si raven tidur malam sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat si raven sedikit frustasi. Awalnya Sasuke mengira itu hanyalah mimpi, namun ketika hal itu terus terjadi di malam-malam berikutnya membuat si raven merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kadang-kadang telinganya menangkap samar-samar suara seseorang yang berbisik tepat di telinganya. Kadang suara itu membentuk ucapan semacam 'selamat tidur' atau 'mimpi yang indah', atau kadang hanya terdengar seperti gumaman untuk menenangkan si raven. Suara itu terdengar begitu akrab meski Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat satupun kenalannya yang memiliki karakter suara seperti itu.

Suara yang terdengar sedikit serak namun menenangkan disaat yang bersamaan.

.

"Meong…"

"Hn. Aku pulang."

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah makhluk berbulu hitam yang menyambut kepulangannya tadi. Mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran si kucing yang selalu si raven jumpai ketika tiba di apartemennya sepulang kerja. Hewan berbulu tersebut selalu menunggu kepulangannya dan menyambut si raven dengan suara kucingnya yang khas.

Hari ini Sasuke melakukan _meeting_ bersama perusahaan yang akan melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat si raven bekerja, meetingitu berlangsung lancer dan menghasilkan keputusan yang saling menguntungkan kedua pihak. Proyek baru itu membuat Sasuke harus berada di kantor lebih lama, menjelang tangah malam barulah si raven akhirnya bisa meninggalkan kantornya.

Jas yang baru saja dilepasnya Sasuke sampirkan ke sandaran sofa. Sambil melepas kancing lengan kemejanya ia berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka pintu rak atas dan mengeluarkan mangkuk bersama sebuah toples plastik yang berisi makanan si kucing. Tangan pucatnya dengan cekatan membuka tutup toples tadi kemudian menuangkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk ceper tersebut.

Dalam satu lompatan kecil si kucing menaiki meja tempat Sasuke sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"Ini." Si raven mendorong mangkuk itu ke hadapan si kucing.

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana kucing itu memakan satu demi satu makanan itu di dalam mulutnya. Tidak seperti kucing-kucing lain yang selalu makan dengan rakus dan terburu-buru, makhluk ini terlihat lebih anggun dan tenang, seolah sadar bahwa tidak akan ada yang merebut makanannya. Kucing itu juga selalu terlihat bersih, kuku-kukunya tidak memiliki sedikitpun kotoran, bulu hitamnya terlihat berkilau sedangkan bagian kakinya yang berbulu putih bersih tanpa noda. Bagian dalam kupingnya pun terlihat polos tanpa bercak. Moncongnya berwarna pink pucat dengan kumis yang panjang. Apakah semua kucing memang selalu sebersih ini?

"Meong…" sepertinya si kucing sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Hn." Sasuke membereskan mangkuk dan mengembalikkan toples plastik ke dalam rak.

Seperti itulah Sasuke memberi makan hewan itu. Pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja si raven memberikan semangkuk susu sebagai sarapan dan semangkuk makanan kucing sebagai makan siang. Dan makan malam ketika si raven pulang. Sasuke juga selalu membiarkan jendela apartemennya tudak terkunci, agar kucing itu bisa pergi keluar mencari makanan lain jika sudah lapar namun ia belum pulang karena harus rapat atau terkena macet. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah si kucing pernah menggunakan jendela itu atau tidak karena kucing itu selalu siap sedia setiap kali Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang menatap plafon kamar yang berwarna putih gading. Si kucing juga sudah berada di tempat biasanya tidur. Iris obsidiannya melirik ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, sebentar lagi jam dua belas malam. Dengan posisi telentang Sasuke mulai menutup matanya, ingin segera melupakan semua keadaan disekitar dan kemudian menghilang.

Ditengah-tengah tidurnya Sasuke mengganti posisinya menjadi menyamping, tangan kirinya mencoba meraih guling disampingnya dan memeluknya. Tapi entah perasaannya saja atau memang tekstur permukaan guling miliknya terasa berbeda. Tidak sepadat biasanya, dan juga terasa lebih lembut di telapak tangannya seperti kulit manusia.

Kulit manusia?

Alarm di otak Sasuke menyalak nyaring dan cepat. Dalam satu tarikan nafas Sasuke membuka matanya.

Kulit karamel, surai pirang, dan telanjang.

"AAAAHHHHH." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke dalam hidupnya berteriak sekeras itu.

Segera si raven turun dari tempat tidur dan mundur beberapa langkah. Andai saja apartemen Sasuke tidak dilengkapi dengan peredam suara, maka sudah dipastikan penghuni apartemen yang lain akan terbangun mendengar suara si raven. Sasuke berdiri dengan posisi bertahan, bersiap-siap melakukan apapun jika merasa dalam bahaya.

Tapi sosok lain yang sedang tidur di ranjang si raven segera terjaga karena teriakannya barusan.

"Ngh," sosok itu mengucek matanya pelan. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidur.

"Si-siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku?" dengan terbata-bata Sasuke bertanya.

Beberapa saat sosok itu masih mengucek kedua matanya pelan, namun ketika iris matanya menatap Sasuke dengan jelas, si raven merasa begitu akrab dengan warna mata sosok itu. Mengingatkannya pada makhluk berbulu yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tinggal di apartemennya.

"Namaku Naruto, aku adalah kucing hitam yang tinggal disini sejak sebulan lalu." Sosok itu menjawab tenang dengan sepasang iris safir yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

What the fuck?!

Entah siapa yang lebih gila, Sasuke atau pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut.

.

"Sekarang jelaskan, apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku kan memang tinggal disini."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa pusing. Selain karena harus terbangun tengah malam ia juga harus dihadapkan dengan sosok asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan duduk di ruang tengah, tentu saja setelah memberikan pakaian ke pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan menyuruh si pemuda untuk memakainya. Kini dengan baju kaos berwarna putih polos dan celana katun selutut penampilan pemuda itu terlihat lebih manusiawi untuk dilihat.

"Jangan bercanda." Ada nada kesal yang tersirat dalam suaranya. "Kalau kau terus berkata omong kosong aku tidak akan segan-segan menelepon polisi." Ancam si raven.

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu buktikan." Tantang Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Buktikan jika apa yang kau katakan memang benar."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto memandang jam dinding yang tertempel tepat di atas televisi. Pukul 02.37 dini hari.

"Aku akan kembali ke wujudku semula tepat saat matahari terbit."

"Jadi aku harus terjaga semalaman, begitu?" Sasuke bertanya sarkastis.

"Kau bisa bertanya apapun yang ingin kau ketahui sambil menunggu matahari terbit, bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah polos, sama sekali tidak menangkap sindiran si raven.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Semua yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali tidak ada yang masuk akal, namun entah kenapa setiap kali iris obsidiannya bertemu pandang dengan manik safir Naruto ia merasa bahwa pemuda itu tidak berbohong sama sekali.

Rasanya ia butuh segelas kopi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya ketika melihat si raven berdiri.

"Kopi."

"Aku juga mau."

Suara itu terdengar begitu polos seperti anak-anak, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju dapur. Mengabaikan si pemuda pirang yang ternyata juga berdiri dan mengikutinya ke dapur.

Naruto menumpukan kedua sikunya ke meja makan sementara kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya. Memperhatikan Sasuke memanaskan air kemudian mengambil dua _mug_ di lemari yang ditempel di atas westafel. Mata birunya yang besar menatap si raven lekat-lekat, membuat sosok yang ditatap merasa jengah.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Aku selalu menatapmu seperti ini setiap kali kau menyiapkan makanan untukku."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan yang -menurutnya- konyol itu, membiarkan si pirang terus menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan _mug_ berisi kopi itu ke hadapan Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Sahut si pirang sebelum meraih pegangan _mug _-nya kemudian menghirup aroma kopi tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kucing ternyata bisa minum kopi juga.

"Kalau dalam wujud manusia ya berarti aku manusia, dan makananku pun sama dengan manusia pada umumnya." Si pirang membalas dengan wajah merajuk.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan tersebut sambil meminum kopinya, mengikuti si pirang yang sudah duduk lebih dulu.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang ke apartemenku?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Kemudian si pirang menceritakan semuanya, tentang ia yang awalnya hanyalah kucing biasa yang tinggal di gang-gang sempit di tengah kota tiba-tiba bermimpi tentang kehidupan masa lalunya. Tentang sebuah janji yang pernah ia dan Sasuke ikrarkan bersama bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya. Mimpi itu membuatnya terjaga dari tidurnya namun ketika sadar tubuhnya berubah menjadi manusia, akan tetapi Naruto kembali ke sosok aslinya ketika matahari terbit. Sejak saat itu setiap malam ketika waktu memasuki pukul dua belas maka ia akan berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda bermata biru dan bersurai pirang.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya ketika Naruto selesai bercerita.

"Tidak sulit mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggal keluarga Uchiha." Jawab Naruto. "Aku pergi berkeliaran dengan tubuh manusiaku untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi tentangmu. Tentu saja setelah mencuri baju dan celana sebelumnya." Naruto tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi. "Untuk beberapa waktu aku bekerja sambil mencari informasi tentangmu dengan berbagai profesi. Penjaga toko, pegawai pom bensin, tukang angkat barang, umm, apapun asal pekerjaan itu bisa kukerjakan pada malam hari."

Si pirang berhenti sebentar.

"Alamat yang kudapat adalah alamat rumah orang tuamu, namun kucing disekitar sana mengatakan bahwa kau sudah pindah ke tempatmu sendiri. Aku selalu berkeliaran di sekitar rumahmu setelahnya karena mereka mengatakan bahwa kau cukup sering mengunjungi orang tuamu, dan dihari ketika kau datang lagi aku mengikuti mobilmu hingga kesini." Jelas si pirang panjang lebar.

Sasuke ingat bahwa ia pertama kali menemukan si kucing di depan apartemennya adalah di hari yang sama ketika si raven mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya. Helaan napas Naruto membuat Sasuke menatap ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memandang kopinya dengan tatapan sendu dan lega.

"Awalnya ketika berdiri di depan apartemenmu aku mengira semua itu hanyalah sekedar mimpi, bahwa pemuda yang mati dalam dekapanku itu bukanlah sosok yang nyata. Tapi ketika kau membuka pintu dan menatapku, aku merasa semua itu memang benar-benar terjadi."

Iris safir Naruto menyiratkan kerinduan dan rasa senang disaat yang sama, dan hal itu membuat dada Sasuke berdesir aneh.

"A-aku juga bermimpi hal yang sama." Suaranya terdengar lirih seperti gumaman, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Naruto bertanya antusias. "Berarti kau percaya padaku kan? Kau percaya kan, Sasuke?"

Yang ditanya tidak segera menjawab. Diwajahnya tersirat keraguan yang bercampur dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Entahlah, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini." jawab Sasuke jujur.

Si raven mendengar suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai, sedetik kemudian ia melihat Naruto meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berjalan mengitari meja hingga sampai disamping Sasuke. Naruto berlutut di hadapan si raven dengan tangannya meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

Sentuhan itu membuat Sasuke berjengit kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku tahu semua ini terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal bagimu, tapi asal kau mau membiarkan hatimu percaya, kau pasti akan segera mengerti."

Genggaman ditangannya terasa begitu besar, hangat, dan akrab sekaligus. Dan sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya itu membuatnya seolah kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sebentar lagi pagi." Naruto berdiri dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke, menariknya agar ikut berdiri bersamanya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur, bukankah kau harus pergi bekerja?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Melihat itu membuat Naruto tersenyum dan dengan lembut mengusap puncak kepala si raven. Bahkan usapan itu terasa begitu familiar di kepalanya, seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah sejak dulu sering Naruto lakukan padanya.

"Ayo." Mereka berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan Naruto menggandengnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke tidur dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang mendekap tubuhnya erat. Sekarang Sasuke sadar bahwa selama ini ternyata apa yang dirasakannya sejak beberapa waktu belakangan ini memang bukan mimpi. Narutolah yang selama ini memeluknya ketika ia tidur, membisikkan berbagai macam kata ke telinganya dan kadang mengusap kepalanya. Seekor kucing yang berubah menjadi manusia ketika jam dua belas malam.

**Ode to a Nightingale**

Alisnya mengerut tidak nyaman merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh wajahnya berkali-kali di bagian berbeda. Benda bertekstur agak kasar dan basah. Dari pipi kanan kemudian berpindah ke pipi kiri. Sentuhan itu berpindah lagi menuju kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam, selanjutnya berpindah ke hidung, dahi, dan turun lagi ke bagian dagu. Sentuhan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman namun tidak bisa menghindar karena tubuhnya terasa ditindih dengan sesuatu yang berat.

Sekarang wajahnya terasa lembab dan lengket.

"Ugh." Sasuke mengerang pelan.

"Temeee," suara itu berasal tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dengan tidak ikhlasnya si raven membuka kedua matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Alisnya menekuk rapat dengan sepasang iris obsidian yang menatap tajam, seolah ingin membuat lubang di jidat pemuda yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, Dobe!" hardiknya keras.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah polos andalannya. Masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang berada di atas tubuh si raven.

Sasuke mengerang kesal. Diliriknya jam digital di atas meja.

"Ini masih jam dua dini hari, Dobe." Si raven bicara dengan nada yang sama dengan orang tua gunakan ketika membujuk anak mereka.

"Aku tahu, Teme." Sahut si pirang. "Tapi aku benar-benar lapar sekarang. Buatkan aku makanan."

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab, yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap manik biru Naruto. Dalam benaknya terbersit pikiran untuk menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya, melanjutkan tidurnya dan mengacuhkan si pirang.

Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan kompor yang menyala, sedangkan si pirang duduk dibalik meja makan. Menanti apapun yang sedang si raven masak untuknya. Suara spatula yang beradu dengan wajan memenuhi ruang kosong disekitar mereka.

Suara 'klek' pelan terdengar ketika Sasuke mematikan kompor.

"Ini." Ucap si raven sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng ke kehadapan Naruto. Asap kecil mengepul mengeluarkan aroma yang membuat air liurnya terasa berkumpul di dalam mulut. Masakan Jepang atau bukan selalu terasa enak jika tangan-tangan ajaib Sasuke yang membuatnya. Pikir si pirang.

"Cepat habiskan makanmu. Setelah selesai letakkan piringnya di westafel. Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari sana menuju kamar untuk melanjutkan tidur, sedangkan si pirang mulai menyantap nasi goreng tersebut.

Sasuke tidak segera kembali menutup matanya ketika sudah berada ditempat tidur. Entah kemana rasa kantuk yang menaungi kelopak matanya tadi. Dengan pandangan yang terarah ke plafon kamarnya, Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak kedatangan Naruto kesini? Ke dalam hidupnya?

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghitung dalam hati sudah berapa Natal dan tahun baru yang ia dan si bodoh itu habiskan bersama? Sudah berapa macam pertikaian dan perselisihan yang terjadi diantara mereka? Sudah berapa malam yang ia lalui tertidur lelap dengan lengan Naruto yang terus mendekapnya sampai matahari terbit?

Ha-ah…

Ketika Sasuke menemukan Naruto yang dalam wujud kucing berdiri di depan apartemennya ia berumur 23 tahun. Dan sekarang usianya sudah 27 tahun. Berarti sudah empat tahun ia hidup bersama si pirang itu.

Empat tahun yang –kalau Sasuke boleh mengaku- terasa cukup singkat.

Sasuke tidak menyangka ternyata waktu sudah berlalu selama itu. Akhir-akhir ini keluarganya terus-menerus merecokinya tentang urusan pernikahan. Tentu saja begitu mengingat umurnya sudah tepat untuk menikah. Sasuke ingat pernah berkata ke ibunya bahwa ia akan menikah setelah Itachi, sedangkan kakaknya sendiri sudah menikah sejak dua tahun lalu. bahkan kakak iparnya saat ini sedang mengandung anaknya yang kedua.

Dulu si raven tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan seperti ini. Hidup seatap dengan seseorang, saling berbagi segalanya, mencintai dan dicintai. Semua ini diluar rencana hidup si raven, impiannya tidak sekompleks itu. yang diinginkannya hanyalah bisa hidup mandiri dan mencukupi semua hal yang dibutuhkannya. Tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam benaknya jika ia akan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang —yang juag tak pernah disangka sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

Hidup memang tidak pernah bisa diprediksi. Takdir mengandung hal yang terlalu mustahil untuk manusia ukur.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Teme?" suara itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari plafon kamar, sekaligus menghapus lamunannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan sebelah tubuhnya ke kusen pintu.

"Kau sudah makan?" si raven balik bertanya.

"Hu-um." Naruto mengangguk satu kali sebelum berjalan mendekati ranjang. Sedetik kemudian ia ikut berbaring dengan sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang si raven.

"Aku sudah sikat gigi lagi." Ucap Naruto sebelum Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan protesnya.

Kadang si raven tidak mau dipeluk olehnya jika nafasnya berbau makanan kucing atau makanan manusia.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, ia hanya membiarkan pemuda disampingnya mengubah posisi sebelum menarik tubuhnya semain dekat kearahnya hingga kepalanya berada di atas dada si pirang. Meskipun ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi Sasuke sangat suka berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Mendengarkan jantung si pirang yang berdetak keras namun stabil, tubuhnya yang hangat, dan serta kedua tangan Naruto yang membelai rambutnya, kadang juga mengelus punggungnya lembut seperti sekarang.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. Matanya sempat melirik jam di atas meja, pukul 02.55am.

"Hmm." Si pirang menyahut dengan gumaman.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, "Kalau sebagai kucing sekarang umurku sudah lima tahun."

"Berapa lama usia maksimal kucing?"

"Mmm, entahlah. Mungkin sekitar dua belas hingga lima belas tahun."

"Hanya lima belas tahun?" nada suaranya tanpa sadar meninggi.

"Kenapa?" Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah si raven.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab, ia hanya balas menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar andalannya. Meski begitu si pirang tahu ada sesuatu yang kini merisaukan pikiran Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan mati lebih dulu." Jawab si raven.

"Hah?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Hidup kucing terlalu singkat, kau akan menua lebih dulu kemudian meninggalkanku."

Naruto akhirnya mengerti. Tatapan matanya melembut, dia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Sasuke kembali berbaring di dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke." Tangannya kali ini beralih ke kepala si raven dan membelai rambutnya penuh sayang. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau nanti kita dipisahkan oleh yang namanya kematian, kau tidak usah takut. Karena kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ada getar sedih dan takut dalam suaranya.

"Mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama di kehidupan dan masa manapun."

Sasuke tidak membalas.

"Dan lihat, bukankah kita sedang bersama sekarang?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Lagi pula kenapa kau harus mencemaskan sesuatu yang belum pasti? Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kita meninggal, bisa saja aku masih hidup sampai seratus tahun kedepan."

"Dan kau akan menjadi kucing tertua yang pernah ada." Sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto terkikik geli.

"Benar." Si pirang menyahut.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi lagi, hanya membiarkan tangan Naruto yang terus membelai puncak kepalanya.

"Tapi aku juga tidak mau hidup selama itu." Naruto berkata lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku tidak mau, tidak jika aku harus menjalaninya tanpamu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Ditegakkannya sedikit tubuhnya hingga bisa menatap wajah si pirang. Naruto balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang membuat hati Sasuke berdesir.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan si pirang dengan kata-kata, yang dilakukannya adalah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si pirang. Mencium bibir Naruto lembut dan penuh perasaan sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke merasakan Naruto ikut menggerakkan bibirnya, saling memagut dan menghisap, sesekali menggigit. Ketika Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia langsung membuka sedikit mulutnya dan merasakan milik Naruto bergerak tak menentu menyentuh seluruh bagian yang ada didalam sana. Perlahan kelopak matanya terpejam ketika merasakan tangan Naruto yang merayap ke dalam baju yang dipakainya.

Ciuman itu terlepas hanya untuk membiarkan bibir Naruto berpindah ke sisi wajahnya. Tubuhnya meremang merasakan bibir dan ujung hidung Naruto yang menelusuri pipinya dengan sentuhan yang mengambang. Dikecupnya telinga Sasuke lama kemudian menggigit-gigit kecil.

Sasuke mengerang pelan ketika bajunya terlepas dan merasakan tangan Naruto bergerak mengusap tubuhnya dengan lambat. Sentuhannya terasa begitu panas, membuat Sasuke seperti terbakar. Ketika sentuhan itu berpindah maka bibir Naruto menggantikannya dan meninggalkan jejak disana.

Dari leher menuju dada hingga perut. Tak ada bagian yang tak tersentuh dan tak ada celah yang tak terjamah oleh bibir Naruto. Sasuke menerima semua itu tanpa ada keinginan untuk menolak atau berhenti. Setiap inci tubuhnya yang bertemu dengan ujung jari si pirang, memberikan sengatan yang menjalar dan menusuk-nusuk bagai arus listrik. Gerakan Naruto begitu pelan dan lembut, seolah ingin memastikan tak ada satu bagian pun yang terlewatkan, menegaskan bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya seorang.

Musim dingin baru saja tiba, tapi entah kenapa malam ini terasa begitu panas dan bergelora bagi Sasuke. Bibirnya tanpa henti mengeluarkan erangan dan menyebut nama pemuda diatasnya berkali-kali.

Tubuh mereka menyatu bagai kepingan yang memang tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Hati dan tubuhnya terasa penuh dengan Naruto, mengisinya hingga ke celah terkecil dengan aroma tubuh lelaki itu. Dan ketika Naruto membisikkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang di telinganya, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa seutuh dan selengkap itu sebelumnya.

"Kau adalah milikku, Uchiha Sasuke. Selamanya."

.

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyesap kopi hitamnya pelan. Hari ini ia mengajak sang adik untuk makan siang bersama di restoran tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Namun tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ada sesuatu hal yang cukup penting untuk ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Itachi memulai pembicaran.

Sasuke yang awalnya menatap jalanan diluar beralih menatap kakaknya, menanti hal yang akan pemuda berambut panjang itu katakan.

"Ibu memintaku untuk menanyakannya padamu." Itachi menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ibu berpikir bahwa kau akan mendengarkanku, mengingat selama ini betapa keras kepalanya dirimu."

Kalimat awal sang kakak langsung membuat Sasuke paham hal yang akan dikatakan Itachi selanjutnya.

"Kapan kau akan menikah Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang hampir terdengar putus asa.

"Nii-san…"

"Kau sudah dewasa, kau punya pekerjaan yang bagus, apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Bukan begi-"

"Kalau kau tidak punya kekasih, aku dan Ibu bisa mencarikan perempuan yang sesuai dengan seleramu."

"Ini bukan masalah tentang itu Nii-san." Sasuke menyahut dengan cepat.

Alisnya bertaut lemah, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Itachi. Sang kakak diam, melihat Sasuke seperti berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membuatnya mengerti.

"Aku- Aku hanya tidak tertarik pada gadis manapun. Banyak memang teman sekantorku yang menunjukkan rasa suka mereka, hanya saja aku-"

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau cintai?" sela Itachi.

Sasuke tersentak. Reaksi itu tidak luput dari mata hitam Itachi. Dugaannya benar, selama ini Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

Melihat Sasuke tidak segera menjawab membuat Itachi semakin menguatkan pendapatnya.

"Kalau memang ada seseorang yang kau suka, bawa saja dia ke rumah. Ibu pasti akan sangat senang, Suke."

Sang adik masih memilih bungkam. Pandangannya kembali terarah ke jalanan, melihat para pejalan kaki dengan berbagai macam warna dan model mantel atau syal yang mereka gunakan. Pakaian berlapis-lapis hanya mampu menghalau sedikit rasa beku itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan menolak pilihanmu meskipun misalnya dia berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda dengan kita." Lanjut Itachi kemudian menyesap kopi miliknya.

"Dia- tidak memiliki keluarga." Ucapan Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangan sang kakak.

"Dia yatim piatu?" Itachi memperjelas maksud adiknya, tangannya kembali bergerak menggerakkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak masalah. Aku yakin orang tua kita tidak akan keberatan meski gadis itu sebatang kara. Kau tidak usah mencemaskan hal seperti itu."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kata-kata Itachi barusan. Kata ganti yang digunakan kakaknya membuat si raven sadar bahwa masalahnya jauh lebih rumit dari yang dipikirkannya.

Selain fakta bahwa Naruto adalah kucing, kenyataan jika si pirang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya jelas tidak akan membuat hal ini menjadi lebih mudah. Pikirannya kalut dan mendadak kepalanya terasa pening.

.

Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya ketika arlojinya menunjukkan angka setengah satu dini hari. Pukul dua belas sudah berlalu tiga puluh menit yang lalu, berarti wujud Naruto sekarang sudah menjadi manusia lagi. Jam segini pasti si pirang bodoh itu sudah tidur lelap. Dugaan si raven terbukti ketika Sasuke membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan kamarnya yang gelap. Naruto tidak pernah bisa tidur jika lampu masih menyala.

Dengan langkah tanpa suara Sasuke mendekat ke tempat tidurnya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

Kelopak mata si pirang terpejam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan pelan mengikuti tarikan napasnya. Surai pirangnya terlihat berantakan seperti biasa. Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Naruto dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Dikecupnya ujung hidung si pirang lembut.

"Ngh." Naruto mengerang pelan merasakan kehadiran seseorang didekatnya.

"Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak, kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke usai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Aku pulang."

Naruto bangkit sambil mengucek sebelah matanya. "Kenapa lama sekali? Apakah kau lembur lagi?"

"Begitulah. Tidurlah lagi, maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

Sasuke hendak berdiri menuju kamar mandi sebelum pergelangan tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Jangan ganti baju dulu, Teme." Ucap si pirang.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Hah?" Sasuke terperangah. "Kemana?" tanyanya heran.

"Ke gereja, ayo kita menikah."

.

Konoha, Musim dingin.

Pukul 09.30pm

Seorang perempuan berbaju putih memasuki ruangan dengan dominasi warna yang senada dengan bajunya. Dia melangkah ke tengah ruangan dimana seseorang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang. Sosok itu sedang tertidur, rambutnya yang tersisa sedikit berwarna putih kusam, garis-garis keriput terlihat jelas disekeliling mata dan bibirnya. Kulitnya pucat dengan tubuh yang kurus. Rapuh dan ringkih. Diperiksanya kantung infus yang tergantung di sisi ranjang. Iris lavender-nya memeriksa kantung dan selang yang terhubung dengan pembuluh _vena _laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjang tersebut.

Hasil pengamatannya ditulis kedalam berkas laporan yang dibawanya. Terlihat puas melihat keadaan si pasien dalam kondisi stabil dan aman.

Setelah puas memeriksa keadaan pasien, ia beranjak menuju jendela dengan tirai yang masih terbuka. Permukaan kaca jendela terlihat lembab dan dingin, namun mesin penghangat yang ada diruangan itu mampu menghalau udara dingin yang merembes masuk. Iris bulannya memandang keluar, salju terus turun sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Setidaknya suster itu bisa menghela nafas lega karena ini adalah pasien terakhir yang harus diperiksanya malam mini. Sebentar lagi jam kerjanya usai, suster lain yang bertugas untuk _shift_ malam akan menggantikannya pukul sebelas nanti.

"Hinata-san," sebuah suara serak namun lemah menghentikan gerakan tangan si suster yang hendak menarik tirai jendela. "Bisakah kau membiarkan tirainya tetap terbuka? Aku ingin melihat salju."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-jii-san." Hinata tersenyum manis. Ia melangkah menuju ranjang Sasuke dan dengan lembut memperbaiki letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh renta itu. "Jangan terlalu lama memandang salju, Jii-san. Kau harus istirahat."

Pria tua itu tersenyum tipis. Iris obsidiannya menatap sendu ke arah jendela. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-san. Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan tidur."

"Oh ya, keponakanmu baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, sepertinya ia turun ke kantin untuk membeli segelas kopi."

"Hn. Ia pasti lelah." Sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Maka dari itu, cepatlah sembuh Jii-san. Supaya kau bisa pulang dengan cepat." Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum. Merasa bersimpati pada laki-laki berusia enam puluh tiga tahun tersebut karena tak memiliki keluarga sendiri. Dari data rumah sakit si perawat tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki anak satupun, jadi yang merawatnya adalah keponakannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-san." Ucap Sasuke membalas senyum sang suster.

Ruangan itu menjadi sepi ketika si perawat sudah tidak berada disana. Tatapan Sasuke lagi-lagi terarah ke jendela, dimana gumpalan lembut itu terus berjatuhan menimpa bumi. Menghasilkan hamparan putih yang terlihat seperti selimut yang membungkus seluruh kota. Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingat ucapan Hinata yang menyemangatinya untuk sembuh sehingga ia bisa segera pulang.

"Pulang…" Sasuke mengulang kata itu, lirih.

Yah, dirinya memang ingin pulang. Tapi bukan ke rumah keponakannya, karena rumahnya yang sebenarnya sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Sasuke ingat waktu itu juga turun salju ketika ia dan Naruto pergi menuju tempat yang diinginkan si pirang.

.

"_Apa?" Sasuke memekik dengan suara tinggi. "Kau pasti bercanda, Dobe."_

_Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan segera berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke, tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan si raven._

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya si pirang._

"_Bukan begitu, Dobe." Sanggah Sasuke. "Tidakkah kau sadar sekarang sudah jam berapa?"_

"_Itu bukan masalah. Aku tahu sebuah gereja dekat sini."_

"_Kau pikir gereja itu masih terbuka?" tanya si raven sarkastis._

"_Aku punya kunci serepnya." Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuh kunci berwarna perak._

"_Ba-bagaimana?"_

"_Aku mengambilnya dari ruangan pendeta tadi siang." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai._

_Sasuke membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tentu saja Naruto bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah jika dalam wujud seekor kucing._

"_Aku janji akan mengembalikannya besok. Teme, kau mau kan?"_

_Sasuke terlihat berpikir keras._

_Maukah ia mengikat janji dengan pemuda di depannya ini?_

_Sasuke menatap sepasang iris biru yang sedang memandangnya lurus, terlihat sangat yakin namun penuh harap disaat yang sama. Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke mendapatkan jawabannya._

"_Baiklah…" mendengar persetujuan Sasuke, si pirang tersenyum, segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana kain, kemeja, dan jas. Sama seperti Sasuke._

_Malam itu salju turun untuk yang pertama kalinya, meski begitu Naruto bersikeras untuk kesana dengan berjalan kaki. Jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi meskipun begitu tetap saja berjalan di tengah turunnya salju pada waktu lewat tengah malam seperti ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengikuti kemauan si pirang._

_Gereja Konoha. _

_Sasuke menatap bangunan itu dengan pandangan datar. Gedung tua bergaya arsitektur _Neo-Gothic_ dengan tinggi dan lebar yang tidak proporsional dengan luas bangunannya. Keempat menaranya menjulang tinggi, dinding-dinding dari kaca patri berlukis sebagai jendela dalam jumlah yang banyak, membuat bagian dalam bangunan itu bermandikan cahaya matahari diwaktu siang. Namun di tengah malam dan dinginnya udara seperti sekarang ini membuat tampilan luar bangunan itu terlihat suram dan sedikit menyeramkan._

_Naruto menggunakan kunci serep yang dibawanya untuk membuka pintu gereja, dan menutupnya kembali ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam. Ruangan itu gelap dan sunyi. Naruto menyalakan lilin yang untuk membuat ruangan itu terasa lebih hangat. Cahaya temaram dari lilin-lilin yang dinyalakan Naruto membuat Sasuke dapat melihat isi ruangan. Altar, deretan bangku untuk para jemaat, dan mimbar tempat sepasang kekasih saling bersumpah setia._

"_Kemarilah." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, mengajak si raven berdiri di mimbar gereja bersisian dengannya. Si pirang menggenggam tangan pucat Sasuke yang dingin, berusaha menghangatkannya._

_Safir dan obsidian bertemu._

_Naruto berdiri disebelahnya. Tangan kanan si pirang memegang tangan kirinya dengan pasti. Erat tapi nyaman. Kuat namun tak menyakitkan. Suasana ruangan itu terasa tegang dan magis sekaligus, seolah-olah mereka benar-benar sedang melangsungkan acara pernikahan._

"_Aku, Namikaze Naruto," suara Naruto menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. "Menerimamu Uchiha Sasuke, untuk memiliki dan terus menjagamu, saat bahagia maupun sedih, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat. Untuk mencintaimu, membahagiakanmu, sampai takdir mempertemukan kita lagi." Ucapannya terdengar begitu yakin dan tulus, membuat dada Sasuke diliputi perasaan yang kompleks._

"_Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, menerimamu Namikaze Naruto." suaranya bergetar dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur, namun tangan besar Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya semakin erat seolah memberi kekuatan pada Sasuke untuk melanjutkan sumpahnya. "Untuk memiliki dan terus menjagamu, saat bahagia maupun sedih, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat. Untuk mencintaimu, membahagiakanmu, sampai takdir mempertemukan kita lagi."_

_Naruto tersenyum manis ketika Sasuke telah mengucap sumpahnya. Tangannya lalu merogoh saku celana yang digunakannya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berbentuk persegi berwarna biru tua dan membukanya. Iris obsidian Sasuke membola melihat isi kotak itu._

_Sepasang cincin perak dan polos, dengan ukiran huruf 'NS' di bagian dalamnya._

"_Aku membelinya dengan uang yang kudapat dari bekerja sewaktu aku masih mencarimu."_

_Naruto mengambil salah satu cincin di dalam kotak yang dipegangnya, kemudian menyematkannya di jari manis kiri si raven. Sasuke menatap benda logam yang melingkari jari manisnya, terasa begitu pas dan benar. Maka dengan tangan gemetar Sasuke mengambil cincin yang satunya lagi kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto._

"_Sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi suami istri." Ucap si pirang setelah Sasuke memasang cincin yang sama di jari manisnya. "Atau suami-suami mengingat kita berdua sama-sama lelaki." Lanjut Naruto diiringi tawa kecil._

_Si raven hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan si pirang. Baru saja ia hendak mengeluarkan komentar pedasnya seperti biasa ketika Naruto menarik pinggangnya hingga bagian depan tubuhnya menabrak dada si pirang._

"_Aku mencintaimu." Ucapannya diiringi dengan ciuman yang lembut namun penuh gairah di bibir Sasuke._

_Dan Sasuke benar-benar merasakannya._

_Ruangan itu seperti dipenuhi dengan suara lonceng yang berdentang, senyuman bahagia membingkai wajah seluruh keluarganya yang duduk di bangku panjang bersama hadirin yang lain di belakangnya, sedang bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya dan Naruto, atau pendeta dengan jubah kebesarannya yang sedang membacakan doa untuk kebahagiaan pernikahan mereka. Walaupun kenyataannya tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua, tidak ada suara lonceng atau riuh tepuk tangan. Tidak ada pendeta, tidak ada apapun._

_Namun keberadaan Naruto mampu mengisi seluruh bagian kosong tersebut, dan Sasuke tidak menyesal akan hal itu sama sekali._

.

Bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum mengingat peristiwa itu. Karena sekembalinya mereka ke apartemen, si pirang itu segera mendorongnya ke dalam kamar dan menyerangnya dengan tak sabaran. Tak memberinya jeda sedikitpun hingga matahari hendak terbit.

Hari itu Sasuke terlambat berangkat kerja karena bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa lebih sakit dari biasanya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak marah atau kesal. Si raven tahu itu adalah cara Naruto untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan Sasuke merogoh saku seragam pasien yang dipakainya. Ditatapnya dua buah cincin yang disatukan dengan rantai. Cincin pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Digenggamnya cincin itu dan meletakkan kepalan tangannya tepat diatas jantungnya yang berdetak lambat. Berusaha mengenang semua rekaman peristiwa yang pernah ia lalui bersama kekasihnya.

Salju diluar terus turun. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah keluarganya ketika ia datang ke rumah orang tuanya bersama Itachi, dan berkata dengan gamblang bahwa ia tidak akan menikah seumur hidupnya. Sasuke menolak menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya. Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika ia berkata bahwa ia sebenarnya sudah menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang selalu berubah menjadi seekor kucing ketika siang hari. Keluarganya pasti menganggap Sasuke stress, atau mungkin sudah gila.

Sasuke tahu ibunya merasa terpukul dengan keputusan anak bungsunya. Namun tak ada yang bisa dirinya lakukan. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak berbohong pada sang ibu ketika ia berkata bahwa ia bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, meski alasan dari kebahagiaannya tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Orang-orang disekitarnya kadang menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan dan iba. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa di tempat tinggalnya sudah ada seseorang yang menunggunya pulang, seseorang yang menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat ketika ia naik ke tempat tidur, atau seseorang yang menemaninya menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan tenang. Dimata mereka Sasuke adalah pria kesepian yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam diri di dalam apartemennya.

Pada akhirnya Naruto tetap pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan janji bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya. Naruto hidup lebih lama dari kucing lainnya meski tidak mencapai umur seratus tahun seperti yang pernah dikatakannya. Ia meninggal diumur dua puluh tahun. Dan waktu itu adalah saat-saat terburuk dalam hidup si raven. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai suatu malam Sasuke pulang kerja dan menemukan Naruto terbaring lemah di lantai ruang tengah apartemennya dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin. Si pirang menolak ketika Sasuke hendak menelpon dokter, jadi yang dilakukan si raven adalah memapah Naruto ke tempat tidur. Malam itu Naruto tetap memeluknya seperti biasa.

Sasuke masih ingat ucapan Naruto malam itu, dan si raven mempercayai janji itu sepenuh hati.

Esoknya ketika Sasuke membuka mata Naruto sudah kembali menjadi seekor kucing hitam dengan aksen putih di sepanjang tungkai hingga telapak kakinya. Namun tidak seperti biasanya ketika Sasuke bangun mata biru bulat si kucing selalu menjadi hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat. Mata biru itu terpejam erat, tetap seperti itu meski Sasuke memanggil nama si kucing atau menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya berkali-kali, dan Naruto tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi setelah itu.

Itu adalah kehilangan pertama yang pernah Sasuke alami selama ia hidup, sekaligus yang paling menyakitkan. Sasuke memang sedih ketika ibu dan ayahnya meninggal, Sasuke terluka ketika kakakknya satu-satunya juga pergi menyusul orang tuanya, namun tak ada kehilangan yang mampu melebihi rasa sakit ketika ia kehilangan si pemuda pirang.

Setelah ditinggal Naruto, Sasuke menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sendirian. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menemaninya di sisa usianya. Umur empat puluhan tahun sama sekali tidak mengurangi daya tarik si raven, diusianya yang kepala empat pun masih saja banyak perempuan yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil membuatnya mengalami hal yang sama ketika bersama Naruto, dan memang takkan pernah ada. Sedang pihak keluarganya pun sudah menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke menjalaninya kehidupannya yang seperti itu.

"_Ne, Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak menjadi artis saja?" tanya si pirang disuatu malam ketika mereka usai bercinta._

"_Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke watados._

"_Kenapa?" si pirang bertanya lagi, tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung si raven yang polos._

_Naruto merasakan di dadanya Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Ya karena aku tidak mau, Dobe. Aku tidak suka menjadi bahan tontonan."_

"_Padahal wajahmu sangat tampan, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi model terkenal." Kata si pirang lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau suka pekerjaanmu?" si pirang kembali bertanya. Ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah Sasuke._

"_Tentu saja." Sasuke mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya membalas tatapan Naruto. "Memang melelahkan, tapi aku nyaman bekerja seperti itu." lanjut si raven. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh sisi wajah si pirang dan mengelusnya pelan._

_Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum. Diraihnya bibir si raven dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mendaratkan kecupan lembut disana._

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengulum senyum tipis mengingat kata perawat bersurai biru gelap tadi. Ia memang ingin pulang. Pulang ke dalam dekapan kekasih hatinya satu-satunya, dan Sasuke berharap waktunya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai pirangnya tidaklah lama lagi. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa senang. Butiran-butiran putih itu masih terus mengguyur bumi ketika kelopak matanya tertutup perlahan, masih dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya yang pucat.

"_Hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia. Jangan pernah melupakan janji yang sudah kita ikrarkan. Dikehidupan berikutnya aku akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Kita akan terus bersama dimasa manapun. Terpisah jarak sejauh apapun, kita pasti akan saling menemukan. Karena kita tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Aku akan menemuimu di masa depan, aku berjanji."_

**Ode to a Nightingale**

**Konoha, 375 tahun yang berbeda…**

Guncangan yang disebabkan oleh jalan yang berbatu membuatnya terjaga. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatan dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Lehernya terasa kaku karena tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Jam berapa sekarang?

Diliriknya arloji yang terpasang apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 06.30am, berarti masih sangat pagi. Dibukanya jendela mobil yang ada disampingnya, kaca jendela itu terlihat berembun. Segera udara dingin menerpa wajahnya, membuat kedua kelopak matanya segera terbuka lebar. Rasa kantukya lenyap entah kemana. Meski begitu dingin, iris obsidiannya tetap terpaku keluar jendela, ke arah pohon-pohon besar dengan nuansa hijau yang kental. Sepanjang jalan hanya pohon-pohon besar yang iris obsidiannya tangkap. Kadang ada beberapa rumah yang terlihat, namun siluet itu segera terganti dengan latar pohon-pohon besar lagi.

Padahal sekarang sedang musim panas, tapi rasa-rasanya seperti saat permulaan musim dingin.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Tuan." Suara si supir yang menginterupsi rasa kagumnya hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman, "Hn." andalannya.

Perlahan pohon-pohon besar itu terganti dengan rumah-rumah penduduk yang kecil. Sepertinya mobil yang ditumpanginya sudah dekat dengan tujuan. Konoha, sebuah kota kecil dengan populasi penduduk yang sedikit. Kota yang sepanjang tahun terus tertutup kabut dan jarang tersentuh matahari. Daerah itu memang sesuai dengan namanya, karena kota itu seperti tersembunyi diantara kabut tebal dan rimbunya pohon yang membuat orang-orang tidak melihatnya. Kota itu bahkan hampir terhapus dari peta wilayah Jepang jika saja tidak ada manusia yang tinggal disana.

Si supir membanting setir ke kiri ketika mereka sampai di gerbang masuk kota tersebut. Sebuah gerbang besar dengan lambang berbentuk lidah api yang menggulung terpasang di puncak gerbang. Namun gerbang itu hampir tidak terlihat karena rapatnya pohon-pohon yang tumbuh mengapit dua sisi gerbang. Juga tumbuhan merambat yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian lambang tersebut. Para pengendara tidak akan sadar jika mereka melewati sebuah kota jika tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke mulai memasuki bagian kota.

Sepertinya keputusan untuk pergi ke Konoha memang tepat. Suasana disini sangat kontras dengan kota Tokyo. Dimana semua alur kehidupan seperti berlari mengejar waktu yang sangat cepat, membuatnya kadang merasa lelah dengan cara hidup seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke pergi ke Konoha, bahkan mendengar namanya saja pun sebenarnya baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu sedang istirahat ditengah-tengah pemotretan, dan salah satu kru bercerita bahwa ia baru saja mengunjungi sebuah kota kecil bernama Konoha bersama kekasihnya. Kemudian orang itu menjelaskan mengenai keadaan kota Konoha, dimana atmosfirnya sangat berbeda dengan kota-kota yang lain di Jepang.

Mendengar cerita kru tersebut membuat si raven penasaran, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang seperti mengetuk-ngetuk hatinya. Entah kenapa nama kota itu terdengar begitu akrab di telinganya. Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang, berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dengan Kota Tokyo, keluarganya, dan pekerjaannya.

Ah, mengenai pekerjaan, manajernya saat ini pasti sedang pusing karena tiba-tiba menghilang dari kota. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana Sasuke pergi selain kakaknya —yang sudah berjanji tidak akan membocorkan kemana perginya Sasuke, sedangkan asistennya hanya mendapat _memo_ yang berisi pesan bahwa ia pergi menenangkan diri selama beberapa minggu. Sebuah pesan yang jelas tidak akan membuat parasaan si manajer menjadi lebih baik.

Menjadi seorang publik figur memang keinginannya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada harus terjun ke dunia bisnis seperti ayahnya atau menjadi dosen di universitas ternama seperti Itachi. Sasuke suka ketika seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya saat ia sedang berpose di depan kamera. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan dan tidak membosankan seperti pekerjaan ayah dan kakaknya. Meski begitu ada kalanya Sasuke merasa lelah dengan kesibukan yang tak pernah berhenti. Setidaknya ia ingin irama kehidupannya sedikit melambat sehingga ia bisa merasakan hal-hal yang sudah dilaluinya dengan baik serta memaknai semua peristiwa itu.

Kadang ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya disaat ia sudah berada di tempat tidurnya sendirian. Rasanya seperti tersesat dan tidak memiliki tempat untuknya kembali. Tapi mungkin semua itu hanyalah gejolak masa muda yang sedang menghampirinya. Toh, sekarang ia baru berusia sembilan belas tahun, jadi mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan hal yang sepertinya kurang itu nanti.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan." Suara si supir kembali terdengar ketika mobil berhenti.

Sasuke menatap rumah kayu dihadapannya, tidak terlalu besar namun cukup lumayan untuk ditempati satu orang. Rumah berlantai dua dengan cat pernis yang membungkus keseluruhan dinding hingga tangga itu dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar yang tak Sasuke tahu namanya. Sepasang iris obsidiannya meneliti keadaan sekeliling, suasana di sekitar tempat itu terasa begitu sepi dan tenang. Udaranya pun sangat bersih, dan tidak ada suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu sana-sini, atau gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi seperti di Tokyo. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang sesekali lewat. Dan bangunan-bangunan disitu juga hanya terdiri dari beberapa swalayan, _laudry_, toko bunga, toko bangunan, dan toko-toko kecil lainnya.

Sebuah kota yang benar-benar jauh dari karamaian.

Sasuke merapikan pakaian yang dibawanya kedalam sebuah lemari yang disediakan di kamar tidurnya. Baju-baju kaos dan kemeja ia susun dengan baik di rak paling atas sedangkan celana di taruh di rak tengah. Saat mengambil celana terakhir yang tersisa di dalam kopernya, sebuah benda kecil berwarna perak keluar dari sela-sela lipatan bajunya sebelum menggelinding di lantai.

Sasuke meletakkan pakaian terakhirnya sebelum memungut benda tersebut.

Sebuah kalung dengan cincin perak menjadi liontinnya atau sebuah cincin yang sengaja dipasangi rantai kalung? Yang mana saja sepertinya sama.

Sebuah ukiran dengan huruf 'NS' tertera di bagian dalam cincin tersebut, seperti sebuah cincin pernikahan. Sasuke tersenyum menatap cincin tersebut. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke memiliki benda logam itu, yang jelas sepanjang ingatannya cincin itu sudah ada sejak dulu. Benda itu menjadi terasa begitu berharga dan selalu si raven bawa kemana pun ia pergi. Namun sampai sekarang Sasuke belum bisa tahu apa makna dari ukiran tersebut. Huruf S disitu kemungkinan besar berarti nama Sasuke. Dan jika memang benar, berarti huruf satunya pun adalah inisial nama seseorang.

N, siapa kenalannya yang memiliki nama dengan awalan huruf N? Sasuke tidak tahu.

Malas berpikir lebih jauh, Sasuke meletakkan cincin itu di meja tempat tidur kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar penginapannya. Suhu udara yang rendah membuatnya harus memakai jaket tebal. Seandainya saja si raven tahu jika keadaan di Konoha sedingin ini tentu saja ia akan membawa beberapa mantel dan syal untuk menghangatkannya.

Sasuke cukup heran dengan keadaan kota ini yang cukup berbeda dengan kota-kota lain. Suasana di Konoha benar-benar asing, seolah-olah berada di Negara yang berbeda. Sepanjang tahun kota ini terus ditutupi oleh kabut tebal yang menggantung di kaki langit membuat cahaya matahari tidak bisa menyentuh kota kecil itu dengan cahayanya yang hangat.

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke bertemu dengan beberapa penduduk kota yang ternyata cukup ramah, mereka menyapa si raven sambil tersenyum. Ada seorang pemuda bekerja di toko hewan yang usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan si raven mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Ada pula seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya tersenyum manis ketika si raven berjalan melewatinya.

Rasa-rasanya kota ini memiliki detak jantungnya sendiri. Kota itu terasa sangat nyaman, Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk memperpanjang waktu liburannya disini. Persetan dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di Tokyo sana. Ditengah-tengah kabut tebal yang terasa dingin, Sasuke merasakan kehangatan diantara penduduk yang tinggal di kota tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." Seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat panjang menyapa Sasuke dari balik pagar. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada si raven.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati bangunan tempat si gadis berdiri.

Sebuah toko bunga yang mungil namun sangat cantik. Beberapa jenis bunga yang akrab di mata si raven tersusun rapi di meja. Dinding toko itupun dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan warna yang indah. Sedangkan si gadis memakai sebuah apron berwarna hijau cerah di tubuhnya, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat diikat tinggi ke belakang. Seulas senyum tak pernah pergi dari bibir tipis si gadis.

"Nama saya Ino, Yamanaka Ino." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan ketika si pemuda sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Saya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Si raven menjabat tangan si gadis.

"Apakah Anda seorang pendatang, Sasuke-san?" tanya si gadis sopan.

"Ya, saya hanya sedang berlibur disini."

Si gadis mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ah, Sasuke-san." Pangggilan si gadis membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah kemudian berbalik.

"Ya, Ino-san?"

"Kalau tidak keberatan saya ingin mengusulkan salah satu tempat menarik di kota ini." Lanjut Ino.

"Silahkan." Jawab si raven memberi izin.

"Beberapa meter kearah Utara ada sebuah belokan, nah, silahkan Sasuke-san telusuri jalan kecil itu."

"Memangnya ada apa disana?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tak jauh dari ujung belokan itu ada sebuah bangunan yang menjadi salah satu kebanggan kota Konoha. Sasuke-san bisa datang berkunjung kesana dan melihatnya sendiri." Penjelasannya diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, akan saya pertimbangkan. Terima kasih, Nona." Sasuke membalas senyum si gadis.

Sasuke kenudian melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Si raven merasa cukup senang karena di hari kedua ia berada di kota itu ia sudah mendapatkan kenalan gadis cantik yang ramah dan cukup asik diajak bicara. Mungkin ia bisa datang ke toko bunga itu lagi besok sore.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di belokan yang dimaksud si gadis penjual bunga tadi. Sebuah jalan setapak yang hanya bisa dilalui dengan kendaraan motor. Jalan itu diapit oleh puluhan pohon bambu yang menjulang tinggi dikedua sisinya. Ujung-ujung pohon bambu yang berada di sebelah kanan saling bertemu dengan ujung pohon disisi berlawanan. Membuat jalan itu seperti sebuah lorong panjang yang tak berujung.

Dengan mantap Sasuke menyusuri lorong itu. Suara derap langkah kakinya terpantul diantara pohon-pohon bambu yang tumbuh rapat disepanjang sisi jalan. Susana di sekitar tempat itu begitu hening dan sunyi. Tidak ada suara burung yang berkicau atau suara gemerisik semak-semak. Sejauh indera auditori si raven yang bisa ditangkap hanyalah bunyi sepatu yang menggesek aspal dibawahnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu melangkah, ujung lorong itu mulai terlihat. Sasuke terus melangkah mendekati ujung lorong tersebut. Cahaya matahari yang redup menerpa wajahnya, sepertinya seiring tingginya matahari gumpalan kabut mulai menipis sehingga ada celah bagi sang surya untuk menyelipkan cahayanya.

Hanya ada sebuah bangunan yang berdiri disana. Sedangkan sekelilingnya hanya ada pohon bambu yang tumbuh rapat dan menjulang, persis seperti di lorong tadi. Hanya saja pohon bambu di sekitar bangunan itu di batasi oleh kayu-kayu yang sengaja di pasang agar tersisa sedikit area kosong antara gereja dan tumbuhan tersebut. Setelah puas meneliti keadaan sekitar, iris obsidian Sasuke tertuju ke bangunan di hadapannya.

Sebuah bangunan tua dengan arsitektur a la Eropa di hadapannya. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu pagar bangunan itu. Di bagian atas pagar tertulis nama bangunan itu.

Gereja Konoha.

Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang tempat ini terasa tidak asing bagi si raven. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah datang kesini bersama— seseorang. Warna dinding, menara, dan kaca patri gereja itu terasa begitu akrab dengan iris obsidian si raven. Padahal Sasuke yakin jika selama hidupnya baru kali ini ia datang ke tempat ini.

Dilihatnya pintu pagar itu tidak dikunci. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berada di dalam sana. Mungkin saja pendeta atau orang yang ditugaskan membersihkan gereja tersebut. Awalnya Sasuke ingin kembali dan pulang ke penginapannya saja, tapi tampilan luar gereja itu membuat sesuatu dalam hati Sasuke tergetar. Akhirnya si raven memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gereja itu dan melihat-lihat sebentar. Sasuke yakin ia hanya penasaran dengan bagian dalam bangunan itu saja.

Kedua tangannya memegang gagang pintu utama gereja kemudian mendorongnya pelan. Suara derit engsel pintu yang saling bergesekan berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Hei." Sebuah suara serak dan berat menyapa indera auditori si raven, membuatnya refleks mengangkat kepala dan menatap ke depan.

Obsidian dan safir bertemu.

DEG!

Seketika itu juga jantung si raven berdetak sangat cepat membentur dinding paru-parunya. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang memakai setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam sedang berdiri di mimbar dengan kepala yang menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku celana. Sepasang manik safir itu terus terarah padanya sementara Sasuke berdiri mematung di pintu gereja.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang." Pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi mimbar agar bisa menatap Sasuke dengan lebih leluasa.

Si raven masih bungkam, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Ketika pemuda itu menarik tangannya keluar dari saku celana, Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah cincin berwarna perak tersemat di jari manis kiri si pemuda. Cincin yang sama persis dengan benda yang terpasang di lehernya sekarang.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekati tempat si pemuda berdiri. Terasa seperti _de javu_ bagi si raven ketika ia berjalan di altar seperti ini dengan si pemuda sedang menanti dirinya di atas mimbar. Namun Sasuke berhenti melangkah tepat ketika jarak tempatnya berdiri dengan mimbar hanya tersisa satu langkah.

Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum manis dan tatapan lembut tepat ke dalam matanya. Saat tangan pucatnya digenggam oleh tangan si pemuda dan menariknya pelan agar naik ke mimbar bersama sosok itu, Sasuke merasa semua pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantuinya, juga perasaan kosong dan aneh yang bersemayam di dadanya menguap dan lenyap sama sekali.

Hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu, dan bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar mengucapkannya lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Naruto…"

**Fin.**

**Review, please Minna-san~**


End file.
